Just Another Picture to Burn
by RoPete
Summary: Dean and Ginny's break up Song-Fic song by taylor swift. This is for every breakup gone wrong. Burn Baby Burn!


I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own this song, I just made small changes. I love Taylor Swift. I love J.K. Rowling. I am sorry for making Dean look like a really bad guy because he isn't but I heard this song By Taylor Swift and this story came. Love it hate it I don't care. Please review

**Picture to Burn**

"Ginny please I'm sorry" Pleaded Dean.

"No Dean I want to see other people"

"Fine you're too crazy for me anyways" Screamed Dean. "You're being so childish Dean, that's another reason we are breaking up" Said Ginny. Her temper starting to flare, "Good Bye"

With that Ginny stalked up the girls staircase Dean tried to follow but the stairs turn into the slide.

_State the obvious, _

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realize you like yourself _

_More than you could ever like me_

_So go and tell your friends _

_that I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine I'll tell mine you're gay_

_And by the way..._

"I can't believe how childish he was Hermione" said Ginny. She had run up to the 6th year girl's dorm to talk with Hermione Granger. Ginny was pacing back and forth, fuming over Dean actions. They had been talking for hours. "My mum always says, 'if he was the one he wouldn't have hurt you' and you'll know" Hermione said in her teacher voice.

"Thanks Professor, great advice but I knew from the beginning he wasn't the one, you know that. There is only one guy for me and he doesn't really notice me." Ginny sighed.

"He has too. Ever since He came to the Burrow last summer. He has been looking at you differently. A lot more after Dean came over for that day. "

_I hate that stupid old broomstick_

_You never let me ride_

_You're a wizard heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at ly'in_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

"You're just pulling my wand. He would never look at me that way. Ron has brainwashed him with in an inch of his life. But… I could make Dean jealous and find the truth at the same time. How's about a little revenge?" Ginny said with evil in her eyes. "I'm in", said almost squeaking with excitement Hermione. "Really Mione?"

"Really, what the plan Stan?"

"Who and what is Stan?"

"Muggle saying"

"Got it"

_There's no time for tears,_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out with all of your best friends_

_And if you come around saying sorry to me_

_My brother's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

Walking down the corridor with Hermione she spotted Harry talking to her brother and some other guys.

"Probably talking about Quidditch again, it is always Quidditch with the guys. Can't they think of something else?" Hermione whispered to Ginny making her giggle. "Yes but it keeps them occupied and it keeps them out of the broom-closet." Giggling Hermione agreed.

"Here's your chance to get Harry to talk, I talked to the other and wait for you."

"No, I'm going to take a different approach" Ginny said seeing Dean lean against the wall still talking to Harry and her brother. Dean looking up spots Ginny, hoping he still has a chance he ran over to her. Knowing his question Ginny beat him to the punch. "No Dean, we're over."

"But!"

"NO! Harry, I need to talk to you" Ginny called sidestepping Dean.

"Private or Public?" Harry asked. Ginny smirking to her self.

"Public"

"Then shoot" Looking back at and Hermione she winks before asking, " Will you escort me to the Ball on Saturday?" Ginny said waiting for an answer.

"Sure, sounds fun better then going with someone I'd be nervous around. I'll meet you in the common room ten minutes before." Harry smiled. Ginny smiled big as Dean scowled at the 'Happy couple'

"Great, till then kind sir." She said kissing his cheek then bowing

"Yes my dear lady" He responded kissing the back of her hand. Walking away and turning a couple different corners. Hermione and her burst into a howling laugh.

"D-d-did you s-see his f-face? He was positively pissed" Hermione gasped.

"I know but it felt good and showed him what I have saying for two weeks. N-O spells NO."

_I hate that stupid old broomstick_

_You never let me ride_

_You're a wizard heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at ly'in_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

"Ready Mione"

"Yeah lets go. I still can't believe you ask him right in front of Dean." said Hermione starting to walk down the stairs from Ginny's room where she had been for the last two hours getting ready for the Hogwarts Valentines day Dance. "Well when Dean asked me for the tenth time. I had to do it in front of him so he got the picture. We. Are. Over. Get the picture. Over. No more I miss you's or I like you a lot's. Ron threaten to punch him the third time he ask." Laughed Ginny. "It's funny you can punch harder then Ron. You broke Malfoy's nose, Ron only bruised Dean's." Then she changed the subject. "So are you going to tell me who you are going with? I mean this dance is for Valentines, couples, kissing, love. If you aren't going with someone why are you going?"

"I'm going with someone but I don't want anyone to know." Hermione said sheepishly blushing.

"Please!" Whined Ginny who had just reached the bottom step.

"No" whispered Hermione, Ginny step out on to the common room floor looking for her date. There were many gasps around the room as she look around. She was wearing a floor length strapless candy apple dress. Her hair fell down her back in an elegant ponytail, Hermione had done. With light make up and ruby red lipstick she looked stunning or 'that's what Hermione said at least and she never lies.' Thought Ginny. Finally she saw her date and, 'Shit' she cursed, Dean standing not far apart. Ginny started to make her way to him passing, Dean in the process.

_If you're missing me,_

_You'd better keep it to yourself_

_Cause coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health..._

As she glided by Dean, her perfume hit him. "Ginny?" He whispered so only she could hear. "What?" Ginny scowl not wanting her evening to ruined by him, "I just wanted to say sorry and hope you might think about us again."

"I have already thought about it, there is no us, there was never an us and there will never be an us again." Ginny said anger dripping off every word.

"But…"

"Stop, you're pathetic, go away so I can enjoy my evening with MY date that is not you. Thank Merlin" She knew she was going a bit far but it felt good.

"Why are you going with Potter anyways? I'm ten times the wizard he is." Spat Dean. "I could out duel him any day."

By that time Harry Potter had walked over with Hermione and Ron in tow. "Really Dean" said Harry with a smirk that could make Malfoy's look like a smile. "Well if you can beat me then I should be shaking in Quidditch Boots"

"Just because You-know-who can't kill you doesn't mean your immortal" Dean sneered. "I could you curse to ribbons with one arm behind my back."

" Thanks Dean, you have just ruined this evening because of something so trivial. I HATE YOU!" Ginny shouted storming back up the girl stairs not wanting anyone to see her cry.

SMACK! "You! Are so rude! Your than Ron" Hermione said shaking her hand out then rushing up the stair after Ginny. Ron advanced on Dean…

_I hate that stupid old broomstick_

_You never let me ride_

_You're a wizard heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at ly'in_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard,_

_I really really hate that…_

When Ginny got up to her room she found all the pictures ever taken of her and Dean together. She put them all a trash can by her bed and hurried down stair again with the can and her wand in hand. Hermione caught her half up the stairs, seeing what she was doing transfigure one off her hankies in to matches.

_I hate that stupid old broomstick_

_You never let me ride_

_You're a wizard heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at ly'in_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

"DEAN!!" screamed Ginny. Ron cringed he knew that scream to well. "This what you mean to me. Any picture ever taken of us together" she said as she strike one of the matches and dropped it in the can of pictures. The pictures curled and blacken into ashes. "Your just another a picture to burn." She whispered in a deadly voice. "So leave me, Harry, Hermione and Ron alone or have this done… again" As she punched and broke his nose.

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_Baby, burn..._


End file.
